The BMore Bounce
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: [Oneshot] Her heart was beating fast, not only from the dancing, and she was starting to feel slightly weak in the knees. Tyler's presence so close to her when she danced was starting to become a leathal combination...


**Fandom: **Step Up

**Characters:** Nora Clark, Tyler Gage, (Lucy Avila, Miles Darby)

**Rating:** PG

**Word-count: **1 110

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Touchstone Pictures, Summit Entertainment and various producers/choreographers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The B-More Bounce**

_By Hannah_

"You don't know what you got yourself into."

Nora knew it sounded cocky and probably a little snobby too, but she wanted to put Tyler in his place, not that she thought she would succeed. These parties weren't what he was used too, she knew that, and she was going to use that to her advantage.

Backing onto the dance floor, she smirked at Tyler as he followed, eyeing her with a hungry look in his eyes. It gave her confidence to see him looking like that, something she hadn't felt with Brett. Quickly pushing her ex-boyfriend out of her thoughts, she twirled around, moving more to the centre of the dance floor.

As soon as she was in place, she saw the other start up the routine that came with this particular song and she quickly got into the familiar steps, smiling at Tyler as he countered her moves but faltered when he saw everyone dance exactly the same. She laughed a little at his expression but didn't stop dancing.

"What is that?" Tyler shouted over the music, sounding both amused and confused.

Nora just laughed and spun around to get into position for the routine. She knew everyone around her was doing the same and she could see the annoyance in Tyler's face even with her back to him. He wanted to know what was going to happen, she knew, but she wasn't going to be the one to fill him in.

Step. Cross. Step. Together. Change direction. Step, cross, step, together. The moves where automatic to her now and she could look over her shoulder to see Tyler lamely trying to follow, not quite understanding what they were doing quite yet.

Out, step, slip. Turn, step, step. Hit, hit, turning slide.

Nora laughed and let out a "whoo" as she slid into position to start over again. She saw Tyler's amused face and grinned. As they all started up again, she urged him on, knowing that since he was a fast learner and the steps weren't that hard, he'd pick it up quickly. And she was right, he had picked it up and was dancing along with all of them.

When she heard Lucy break off from the usual singing, she knew it was time.

"Now all my ladies, move it to the front."

Smiling suggestively, she put her hand on Tyler's chest, pushing him backwards. He was looking down on her with sparkling eyes and she knew that tonight she'd act out a little more than she usually did. Generally Brett didn't like parties like this, so she wouldn't have someone to impress, someone to look good for, but now, now she had Tyler.

"Show 'em what you got."

Nora smiled to herself. Oh yeah, she'd show Tyler all right.

So she moved back to the other girls, eyes glued to Tyler. She knew she would be annoyed with herself tomorrow that she started to think about Tyler like she had, but right now she didn't care -- didn't want to care -- and she met his heated gaze. He was getting into the beat like the others and gave her a look that clearly stated "bring it on".

Gesturing to the two girls on her sides, she moved forward, sashaying a little more than necessary. They stopped right in front of the group of men and she flashed Tyler a quick grin before flipping her hair in a challenge. She moved back quickly as Lucy sang out for the "fellas" to move.

Laughing, Nora heard several of the girls by her side cheer when Tyler broke out from the group and started improvising a solo. She'd always known he was good at improvising, but seeing him like this, most likely trying to impress _her_, it was brilliant. She couldn't help but feel flattered he would do something like that.

But then again, Tyler was the kind of person to do that -- to get the attention he felt he deserved.

She clapped along with the others as they started to move out from the battle-mode and back into the original formation. She smiled widely at Tyler when they freestyled together, shouting out the "Uh-huh" when prompted to. She felt wonderful. She knew there was a big crowd around them, she could tell by the cheering and the noise, but she felt like there was only Tyler and herself there with the say he was looking at her.

As the music once again changed slightly, Nora jumped with the others, loving the momentary confusion in Tyler's eyes before he caught the pattern. She knew he'd be stumped when they would freeze in a pose and flashed him a wide smile when they started with the first combination again.

Step, cross, step, together.

Now she knew they were both really getting into it. She heard the crowd cheer a few moments later and when she slid around she saw Tyler in the final stages of a flip. She cheered along with everyone else, unable to do anything about the pride she felt knowing everyone knew he was with her.

Keeping an eye on him, Nora laughed when he slid on his knees the next time before smoothly coming into rhythm with them again. She was only a little surprised when he turned around and moved face-to-face with her. Her heart was beating fast, not only from the dancing, and she was starting to feel slightly weak-kneed.

She loved how he flowed with her and how he'd learned the steps so he _could_ move with her. They turned around each other like they'd never done anything else and when the slide was complete; she could feel him close on her back. It was exhilarating and slightly nerve-wracking to feel the heat of his body so close, in the back of her mind she was afraid she was going to step on his feet or accidentally hit him, but mostly she just felt at ease.

She felt Tyler's hand on her hips as he helped spin her around, the last note of the song ringing out in the room, the crowd cheering. She ended up facing him and let out a joyous laugh. Tyler laughed too and she noticed his hands twitching slightly towards her, as if he wanted to touch her.

It wasn't the place for it, so Nora turned to the stage and applauded Miles and Lucy, calling out her admiration for them. Tyler applauded too, but less enthusiastically. She looked at him, finding his eyes locked on her, and she smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, that was fun," she called over the noise.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews make me happy! 


End file.
